Bella's red headed vampire
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Set during new moon, when Bella is trying to get over Edward she meets an old enemy however this enemy doesn't actually want to kill her. Bigger summary inside.


Title:

Pairing: Bella/Victoria

Plot: Set during new moon, when Bella is trying to get over Edward she meets an old enemy however this enemy doesn't actually want to kill her.

Victoria went back to Forks to kill Bella but when she sees how broken Bella actually is she realises that she is actually her mate with this she decides to try and be good and feed only from animals. The pair has very strong feelings for one and other but Bella has to deal with emotions of the Cullens leaving when they return to Forks.

**AN: As you already know I like odd pairings so this is a Bella/Victoria pairing because I was bored.**

**Chapter one- Victoria's return**

Victoria was on a mission that's why she was back in Forks she had a certain human to find, when she arrived she noticed immediately that the Cullens had left a long time ago, she had to laugh at their stupidity they left the human alone.

After eating she made her way to the human girls house, but she noticed people where shouting and making their way into the woods, she carefully moved closer to hear what was being said.

"If anyone finds Bella send up a flare" one of the humans Victoria assumed it was her father telling the people, they nodded and began walking towards the woods she smirked it was the perfect time to kill her.

With that thought in mind Victoria slowly sank into the darkness and went around to pick up the human's scent, it wasn't that hard to find if she was honest, she was mouth watering soon she would get the Cullens were it hurt they would come back and their precious pet would be dead.

A sob cut Victoria's thought short, she followed the sound and came into a clearing, she grinned when she saw the figure of a young girl curled up under a tree, she watched as the girl painfully sobbed for the loss of her vampire love, as Victoria moved closer Bella looked up startled.

Victoria froze she wasn't sure what it was but the look of total devastation on her face caused Victoria's unbeating heart to break, she frowned she shook the thoughts of the human off and moved closer.

"Please be quick" Bella whispered, she sounded like she had given up Victoria gulped, it was in that moment she understood, she understood why she didn't love James not in the way she thought she should, she understood that for whatever reason she could not harm this human in fact she would rather die than see her harmed, with a look of total alarm she suddenly realised she found her mate she felt a growl erupt from her chest at the thought of her mate hurting.

Bella looked up startled that the red headed vampire hadn't killed her yet like she thought she would, instead Victoria moved closer to her and sat down leaning against the tree that Bella was curled under.

Bella sat up and for some unknown reason she sat closer to Victoria, "What happened?" Victoria asked softly it was a strange concept for her because she was used to being a predator and she rarely interacted with humans.

"The Cullens left" Bella replied her voice hollow with no emotion "there was an incident on my birthday and Edward told me that he didn't want me anymore and that him and his family were leaving" Bella continued.

Victoria growled it was a lo rumble in her throat but Bella heard it she however didn't comment on the fact that the woman who wanted her dead was now comforting her, and to make matters more strange she didn't really mind it.

"Edward is an idiot" Victoria whispered as she wrapped an arm around Bella and kept it there when Bella made no move to remove it "the Cullen family think themselves higher than other vampires because of their diet but they are no different than the rest of us" she explained Bella had to agree they did sometimes give the impression that they had a higher moral code than the three vampires they met during the baseball game.

Bella shivered as the cold air hit her, she hadn't realised how cold it actually was because of the pain she was feeling, Victoria noticed the shiver and shook off her thick coat which she only wore to keep up appearances whilst she was here and threw it round Bella's shoulders.

Bella soon began feeling warm as she wrapped the coat tighter around herself and moved in Victoria's side.

"I should get you home your father is worried about you" Victoria said gently Bella nodded and allowed Victoria to carry her as she buried her face in Victoria's neck taking in the scent that calmed her.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Bella whispered in a soft childish voice, the question stumped Victoria because she didn't know how much she could actually tell her mate.

"To tell you the truth I did come here to kill you" Victoria began as she sped through the forest ducking tree's and making sure Bella was safe "then I saw how broken you were and I guess I had a change of heart" Once they were outside the forest and by Bella's house Victoria set Bella down.

"Thank you for bringing me back" Bella whispered Victoria smiled slightly "your not leaving now are you?" Bella asked in a scared tone Victoria frowned.

"Not if you don't want me too" she replied Bella quickly shook her head "well I better enrol in school then hadn't I" Bella laughed as Victoria grinned she looked up and saw Bella's father and some big guys rush towards them, the guys glared at her and that's when she was hit the scent of dogs, she held her breath and turned back to Bella "Goodnight" she whispered before running back into the forest.

Bella watched as Victoria ran she was surprised by her sudden need for the red head back but her thoughts were broken when Charlie grabbed her into a fierce hug.

"Thank god your ok" Charlie whispered into her hair "Who was that who brought you back?" He asked as he watched the reservation kids chase after her.

"Her name was Victoria she has just moved here" Bella replied.

"Guys the girl is fine she was just passing by!" He shouted, the boys stopped and slowly made their way over to them Bella didn't take much notice her thoughts went back to the girl who saved her life.

**AN: I know it's crap but I just wanted to get right into the action because that's the kind of girl I am anyway happy reading.**


End file.
